The New Addition
by kjsparkles
Summary: Hermione Granger has been missing for 4 years. She is found in an unexpected place. Something big is brewing with Good being forced to fight Bad, but what side are some of the characters really on???
1. Prologue

Author: Kim  
Email: KSparks321@aol.com  
Rating: Probably R, but might get up to NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I were making money off of this, I have law school debts to pay off someday. JKR and her publishers own this, I'm just using the characters for my own fun. There will be violence and may be sex in this fic, so if you do not like that sort of thing, stop reading now please.  
  
Author's Notes: Please feel free to review this and email me. I love feedback. A tentative schedule for future chapters is I will write on Friday and Saturday, get them edited after that and post them on Mondays or Tuesdays. I'll try to stick to it, but no guarantees. I just hope my inspiration continues. My thanks to Jen (VenusDeMilo) for beta-ing this story, if you haven't read her fics, shame on you! After you read this, you better go read hers!  
  
  
**The New Addition  
**Prologue  
  


Saturday afternoons during the summer at Hogwarts have always been quiet, and that was just the way Severus Snape liked them. He sat in his private study pondering the past four years as he slowly sipped on a cup of tea. The only light in the room was coming from the lit fire in the fireplace, not that it was needed, June was always hot, but Snape was in the habit of always having a lit fire close in case of emergencies; especially with the events of the past several years.

'Never did I think our world would be this conflicted. At least the first time Voldemort rose the world was against him for the most part. Of course, most would not come right out and say so, but the sentiment was there. Now nearly half of the graduating students are poised to take the Dark Mark. Granted they are mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws, but there have been Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors also. The worst is still coming, I know it. Based on the past, there is more to come and I do not know how much more our world and Hogwarts specifically can take. Everything is crumbling around us and I am at a loss as to what else can be done. When Voldemort was reborn I went back and pledged my alliance, as I had years before, so that I could again spy and gather information for Dumbledore, but Voldemort is smarter this time. He has us separated into groups and no one knows what any of the other groups are doing. So all I can report is what my 10 partners are doing. There is a feeling of utter uselessness that I associate with that.'

'Things were fairly quiet for three years after Voldemort was reborn. Of course we knew he was gathering strength, although the Ministry of Magic and that idiot Fudge would not acknowledge it. I suppose that is what happens when you give a Hufflepuff power, they work so hard to keep it that they forget to do the job they are supposed to be doing. Attacks escalated right after the "Terrific Trio" graduated. Once Potter, Weasley, and Granger were in the open, it was hunting season for the Death Eaters. By August of that year Granger had disappeared. To this day, no one knows for sure what happened to her. No body was found, no one saw her disappear, and no one took credit for it. There was not even bragging at our general meetings, which was a rarity. So Potter and Weasley searched, along with half the wizarding world, and came back with nothing.'

Severus yawned suddenly, surprising himself. He hadn't realized he had been sitting and staring at the fire for so long. A walk around the dungeons was overdue, so he got up and left in rooms in search of anything amiss in his territory. Halfway down the second hallway he was lost in his thoughts yet again.

'With the brains behind the operation gone, it was made very clear that Potter and Weasley were to be assassinated. Before any of this could happen the Fidelus Charm was used on both of them and they went into hiding together and have not been heard from since, although we know they are alive and well. After they were out of the picture, morale hit rock bottom. It seemed that no one was willing to take on Voldemort and he kept gaining more and more power, and the number of his followers increased.'

'The Malfoys are the most loyal and influential family in the Dark Circle, as they always have been. That damned son of theirs was the biggest prat I had even seen while he was at Hogwarts; of course he became a Death Eater right after graduation, doing everything his daddy wanted him to do. I wonder if that child ever had an original thought in his head. For the past several months the attacks have tapered off. I know something big is being planned, that is the only explanation. How I can find out what is going to happen is another story. I cannot ask questions, it will only raise suspicions. The only information I have is what my group has been assigned to do. Currently that is nothing. I have not been contacted in about three months.' Severus thought as he sat back in his chair and massaged the bridge of his nose in an effort to relax himself.

Just as he started to nod off into sleep, the fire before him turned green and a letter flew out and hit him in the forehead. His face contorted and his whole body shuddered as he thought of the unclassy way the letter had been sent. He reached down and picked the envelope up off the floor where it had landed and noticed the handwriting.

'Lucius, it figures. Does he not remember what an owl is and what its job is?' He thought as he opened the letter and starred at the writing. It read:

_Professor Severus Snape,  
You are cordially invited to Malfoy Manor on June 21st of this year for a summer solstice celebration to be remembered forever. We will be celebrating a new addition to our family. We do hope you will attend.  
Yours,  
The Malfoys  
_


	2. Waiting

Here's chapter 1, sorry it took a while to come out. Life happens. Thanks to Jen for being such a great beta!!!  
Please read and review, my email is KSparks321@aol.com  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The next three weeks moved painfully slow. Right after receiving the letter from Lucius, Severus headed for Professor Dumbledore's office to inform him of the recent events. Not surprisingly, it seemed Professor Dumbledore already knew there would be a get-together and hinted in his always annoying way that he knew exactly what was going on. Still, the meeting took two hours and they drank tea while Severus told Dumbledore of his suspicions of a large-scale attack coming. Dumbledore just nodded his head, stared at his cup, and said, "I know, I know." Trying to get around the old man's way of giving half-answers, Severus got right to the point and asked how Dumbledore knew all of this. His only reply was "Do you think you're the only person I have on the inside?" With that as the last comment, the meeting ended.  
  
'That man is beyond frustrating sometimes,' Severus thought as he headed back to his office. 'What he has up his sleeve is such a mystery. How did he know there was to be a "celebration" at the Malfoy's? He has someone else on the inside, but who? I have not seen anything at the meetings that would give me any indication that someone else is spying too. On the contrary, at the Dark Revels I always seem to be the only reluctant one in attendance, which I explain as an unwillingness to get dirty.'  
  
Severus was left with his thoughts and got no more answers over the next weeks. The current situation bothered him so much that he had all of his stores organized and stocked for the upcoming year and was starting to work on refining his lesson plans by the week of the party. Professor McGonagall knocking on his classroom door interrupted his obsessive streak. The sound of the knock broke him out of his reverie and he replied with a quick "What!"  
  
"Well honestly, Professor Snape, I would think that after all these years you would have something at least halfway decent to say to a colleague," McGonagall stated regally as she strolled up to his desk.  
  
"You are mistaken, Professor. I have nothing to say to you or anyone else at this time. Thank you and good day," Severus said curtly as he looked back down at the notes he was making.  
  
"Oh you insufferable man! Here I am coming down here with news and you have the nerve to be that rude to me! I should just leave now and let you think about it," she said as she started to turn back toward the door.  
  
"No, stop right there. Just tell me right now and it will save both you and I the time of having another…conversation later," Severus stuttered out, absolutely desperate to find out what Minerva knew.  
  
"Well alright. I'm not usually one for gossip, but this just seems so promising that I had to find out what was going on. I just came back from the Diagon Alley branch of Florish and Blotts where I was looking for a fascinating ancient text dealing with animagi and the phases of the moon. I'd been looking for it for years now and just received an owl yesterday from the manager telling me they had a copy on reserve for me."  
  
"Get on with it, Minerva, you are babbling," Severus warned with disgust.  
  
"Oh, right then," she said, straightening out her thoughts. "So, as I was paying for the book, I overheard a couple of old busybodies talking about a young lady they had seen earlier that day. It seems this woman was dressed all in black. But these older ladies were talking about the style of the dress, not really the color. They said that her robes were very revealing, and everyone avoided her on the street because this young woman looked like a dark witch. They also talked about her accent and how it was definitely English. She appeared to be about 21 years of age with long, wavy, brown hair and brown eyes. The worker at the apothecary said she came in and knew exactly what she wanted and had an attitude. When he asked where she wanted her purchase sent, she replied that she did not have an address and would take her purchase right now. The ingredients she bought are very powerful, Severus. The old busybodies only knew a partial list, but they told me she bought dragon's blood, mandrakes, bezoars, and powered unicorn horn. I'm worried. Who is this girl? She had to have been a Hogwarts student, but we keep track of everyone. No girl would be bold enough to go right into Diagon Alley and buy such things!"  
  
"Minerva, relax before you have kittens. Even if this girl is English, she may not have gone to Hogwarts, there are other wizarding schools, you know. And who is to say she was buying the ingredients for dark purposes. Most ingredients have multiple purposes. I, for one, think you are making a huge fuss over nothing. So unless you hear something more concrete, I will bid you good day," Severus said as he rose from his chair and went into his private rooms, leaving Professor McGonagall standing in the same place with an angry expression on her face.  
  
Despite his demeanor toward McGonagall, this information really did bother him. The mystery girl had to be making something dark. Those ingredients put together were very powerful, but try as he might, Severus could not think of a potion that consisted of all of them together. He sat frustrated at his desk.  
He brooded over Voldemort's plans. Something new was being developed and Severus did not like it. He knew of no one who could research and make a potion out of the named ingredients. He did not understand why he had not been the one called on to make the potion for he had never let the Dark Lord down in that fashion before. He knew all of the Potions Masters in England, and most of Europe and there were no young girls. The youngest was currently 75 years old. The only hope for Severus to get answers now would be the Malfoy's party. At least the party was coming soon and the information would be current. With this, Severus got up and headed to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
'Only four more days…'  



End file.
